The invention pertains to a binding for athletic gear which attaches the shoe or foot of the user to the athletic gear. Athletic gear of the kind defined here is, for example, single-track roller blades (so-called in-line skates), other multiple-track roller skates, ski boots, snowboards, alpine skis, water skis, wind surfers and all other athletic gear in which a relatively tight connection is needed between the athletic gear and the shoe or foot of the user.
In the case of in-line roller blades, for example, like the kind known from EP 0610652 A1, a chassis is provided to which the rollers are mounted located in a row one behind the other. A shoe is permanently mounted to the chassis which extends out beyond the ankle of a foot inserted into the shoe, and consists of relatively rigid material, thereby ensuring a good mount. Externally, the shoe is provided with adjusting devices, by which the shoe can be adapted within tight limits to the individual shoe, where said adjusting devices can consist of known snap clamps, snap locks and stepped belts, or of cable locks, comparable with known ski boots, or a possible combination of these devices.
The shoe is securely attached by rivets to the chassis, so that removal of the shoe from the chassis is not possible. This results in the user having to use a special roller skate corresponding to his foot, such that these roller skates cannot be used by others with different shoe sizes. Likewise, a roller skate of this kind can be used by a growing person only as long as the person does not "grow out of the shoe."
Another disadvantage is the fact that when using these roller skates as a means of transportation, street shoes also have to be carried along, which the user must pull on after arrival at the destination, whereupon the cumbersome roller skates have to be carried. Therefore, the known, in-line roller skates have a use as athletic gear, but have disadvantages in everyday use as a means of transportation.
A similar problem comes up with ice skates, where the runner has to be riveted or screwed to the sole of a special shoe, so that, again, the user has to use a special ice skate fitted to his foot.
Even with other athletic gear, such as snowboards, the binding and the shoe have to be coordinated with each other, so that the user has very little option in selecting which shoe he uses, and in most cases the binding still has to be adjusted individually to a selected shoe.